The Seven at Hogwarts
by BajancanadianGirl
Summary: all of the seven demigods plus me goes to Hogwarts to protect it right? well it ill not help if the trio is trying to get our real us. Can they compleate the quest and save there world? (Demigods world)
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY THIS STORY! btw I don't own anything**

Alex's POV

I sighed. Today is still the day when we are in a war. I am so tired of being in a 1000000 war. I was about to stand up until... argh _he_ came. "ALEX!" ouch. I turn to see Nico the son of Hades jumping and running to me. "So what are you here for?" I asked

"OH! I forgot"

"Forgot what?" I said looking a little tired

"You are meeting in the Big House with me" he said

"ookay"

After all of that chaos we made it to the Big House which I was surprised.

The Seven an Thalia was here sitting down waiting for Chiron to I walked over to Thalia and sat down next to her.

Finally, the old horse (don't tell him I said that) trotted into the house.

Then I blacked out.

**SO plz tell me if you guys want me to continue! If not give me ideas and btw I have school so don't kill me k? xD okay any1 who reviewed gets a 100000 set of Sally's blue cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2: Drean

**ENJOY THIS STORY! Thank you so much to awesome fluffy unicorns for a review so here's the cookies! *throws her the cookies* anyway read the story and I am sry if it is short**

Alex's POV

"DEAR GOD! WHAT NOW!?" I always get black outs when something is going to happen but this is getting boring to see me fainting and staying like that for like 3 hours.

Suddenly, three bright flashes appeared that I looked away so I won't be blind. As the flash went away, I opened my eyes carefully to see… the fates. "OMG WHERE WERE YOU?!" Yeah you would think that I am crazy for yelling at them. Well they are my best friends before I was reborn.

"_Alexandria we have a message for you to send to Dumbledore"_

"What? And is this something that has to do with of what Chiron needs?"

"_Yes. The message is that you need to show your powers to the whole school and tell him everything. He does not believe you even though he believes in Chiron"_

"uh… Okay call me because I am getting lonely"

"_sure" _and with that they smiled

**Yes I know. I made a fucking short story but I really don't have time and I suck at typing so plz do not kill me and btw I have a strong nightmare thing so… yeah. Anyway can I least hit 10 reviews and notes that I need to fix things okay? The 5****th**** reviewer will get a stash of candy that the Stolls stole (no pun intended) Lastly, what characters do I need to add in besides me, the seven. Thalia, and Nico.**


	3. Chapter 3:THE DEMIGODS ARRIVE kind off

**HI GUYS! I am so sry b/c I have school and it has tests like every week so plz do not kill me. Also how many of u seen The Maze Runner? .3.**

Third person POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG

I slammed the clock breaking it. Oops. Oh well. Hermione can fix it

I changed my pj's to... a swimming shorts?**(A/N does he take swimming lessons? idk) **I side jumped and changed into a proper clothes. As soon as I ran downstairs, I slipped on something and face planted in the ground. Ouch. Guess I was pranked again.

When I got up I see the Weasley's laughing and seems to be out of breath.

"Come on guys that is not funny!"

"YES... IT... IS..." said my friends Ron

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S IS GOING ON HERE?!" a angry bushy haired girl ran in.

"Nothing Hermione." I told her embarrassed.

"Nothing? NOTHING!? I CAN SEE A BRUISE ON YOUR FACE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"Jeez no need to yell I am 2 feet away from you" Harry said

"Well Molly said that you all need to get ready" She said looking a bit annoyed

"What for?" we asked again being idiots Hermione was going to say it

"Our guests" Hermione told us

"What guests?" The boys said again

"ARGH! You will see when they arrive.

The boys and Hermione all walked to the table waiting for them to arrive

"Do you think that there are death eaters?" asked Ron

"RON! Don't say that they might not be one and you are jumping into 20 answers!" Hermione yelled hitting him in the head

"OUCH! Jeez lady no need to hurt me" the ginger haired boy said

"Well say that again and I will make sure that you will be thrown out the window" Harry winced at that.

"What's up with girls today!? They are all bloody violent!"

DING DONG! **(A/n xD remember? no? okay I will die in a corner)**

Molly hushed us and turned to open the door to see...

**HA HA! BET YOU DID NOT EXPECT THAT! Okay before you all go smashing on me, I am going to tell you that I might be updating on...**

**Monday: yes**

**Tuesday: Yes**

**Wednesday: no**

**Thursday: no**

**Friday: maybe**

**Saturday: yes**

**Sunday: yes**

**That's the schedule for the week. So R&amp;R and also is you want a character or yours in the Hogwarts school, PM me or review okay? cookies (::) (::) (::) and bai**


	4. Chapter 4: MEETING THE DEMIGODS!

**WELCOME BACK! I am so sorry that I have not updated a new chapter I just wanted to get more reviews and I just went into 5****th**** grade and THERE IS SO MUCH TESTS so since to day I have nothing left to do and my dad took my ipod away, I will gift u with a new chapter…. Also I switched my username :D**

Hermione's POV

OMG! They actually looked like they just been to a war! (well DUH) And those two holding hands look like they have been through HELL! Aside from that I think no one is going to say anything for a long while so…

"Hi! Welcome! My name is Hermione!"

I haven't noticed this but there is a guy who looked just like Harry answered me.

"Um… hi? My name is Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Do you know where ia the nearest water?" (They just went here after fighting a hellhound outside)

"It is right over there" Harry said really awkwardly because this guy who is invited to the house started a conversation by just saying "Where is the water?" After he finished, it is time to introduce ourselves to them.

**I am so sry if it is not long enough I just took two tests and my back hurts really bad from sitting too much but I will need u to answer questions for me.**

**Do you think I should answer every review and add them into the chat and do u guys (if u are a minecraft fans) what kind should I write? I like the one with like BajancanadianxOC fanfic.**

**So plz tell me and when u read make sure to poop out a review and share this with your friends so good bye my friends and I will see u later :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sad news to anyone who are looking forward to the story…**

**I don't feel like continuing the story! I have realized that all of the characters are not themselves and I am not into Harry Potter anymore! If any of you guys are kind enough maybe u can help me become a successful author. And also there is going to be a list of my favorite things so maybe I can write them depends on what u guys think**

**1: Voltage popular games**

**2: Percy Jackson (betrayed)**

**3: Shall we date?**

**4: Big Hero 6**

**Well it is not that much xD but those are my top four so hopefully I will not let anything stop me from writing (typing?) stories! Exept that there is tests for the next two weeks and having friend issues ;-; **

**Well cookies for all of u and **

**BAI**

**~BajancanadianGirl**


End file.
